


Blue.

by spaceboymalfoy



Series: Draco Malfoy y el niño que vivió. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Slytherin Harry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboymalfoy/pseuds/spaceboymalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy estaba ansioso por iniciar su primer año en Hogwarts, pues podría comenzar a salir de la sombra de su apellido. Comprando sus útiles en el Callejón Diagon, conoce a Harry Potter, quien se convierte en su primer amigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Madam Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones.

 

—¡Draco! ¡Apúrate, debemos hacer las compras!— Narcissa Malfoy gritó a su hijo mientras se acomodaba su abrigo. Draco estaba por iniciar su primer año en Hogwarts y, honestamente, jamás se había sentido tan nervioso. Había escuchado un montón de veces a su padre mencionar que, justo ese año, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, estaba a punto de iniciar su educación mágica. Igualmente, se encontraba con suma emoción al saber que tendría más interacción con otros niños aparte de Crabbe y Goyle, quienes jamás le habían agradado. Draco era un chico perteneciente a una familia elitista. Su padre era un Malfoy y su madre pertenecía a la Casa de Black, la familia mágica de sangre pura más grande y vieja. La sangre de Draco, o al menos así lo mencionaba su padre, se estaba purificando a niveles místicos. Sin embargo — aunque le hacía creer lo contrario a sus padres — Draco no compartía las mismas creencias acerca de la pureza de la sangre.

Desde pequeño había estado en un círculo social bastante cerrado, el cual incluía a los amigos de su padre, quienes tenían hijos de su misma edad. El Señor Crabbe y el Señor Goyle frecuentaban a menudo la mansión con la intención de que sus hijos forjaran una amistad con el pequeño Malfoy. Draco, por su parte, no era afín a tener que pasar el tiempo con esos niños. Disfrutaba de leer historias, incluso muggles, para pasar el tiempo, pues le ayudaban a comprender un poco más todo. La filosofía parecía ser su rama favorita, de donde había leído, sobretodo, a autores muggles. A veces le encargaba a Dobby, uno de los elfos que trabajaban para su familia, que le consiguiese información acerca de literatura muggle; el elfo regresaba con algunos libros, los cuales Draco escondía en su habitación de la mejor manera posible. Con la intención de poder leer en reuniones sociales sin ser mal visto, ponía la portada de "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo" sobre la de algún libro de Ray Bradbury.

En general, la razón por la que no le gustaba estar con Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle era porque ellos disfrutaban de darse aires de grandeza, y, si estaba ya harto de su padre y casi toda su familia, no necesitaba a un par de idiotas repitiendo lo que sus padres les dicen. Además, ambos eran bastante tontos, casi no pensaban, y les gustaba burlarse de la gente por, básicamente, vivir. Su tópico favorito, como era de esperarse, eran los hijos de muggles, o como ellos llamaban: sangre sucia. Draco luchaba contra las ganas de dar su punto de vista acerca de las estratificaciones sociales, aunque, después de reflexionar acerca de los castigos que su padre aplicaría si le contaban que estaba a favor de los muggles, reía acerca de su patética vida. No era como si la de Draco fuese mejor, sólo que él no era una copia exacta de su padre y sabía más de la mitad de hechizos que Crabbe y Goyle podrían conjurar en toda su vida.

—¡Draco! — la imponente voz de su padre le llamó, soltó un suspiro, pensando en que ya faltaba muy poco para dejar ese lugar.

* * *

 _No tiene sentido comprar otra túnica,_ _ya tengo suficiente ropa,_ se dijo mientras se encaminaba a la tienda de Madam Malkin. Cada dos o tres meses, su madre iba a comprarle ropa, estaba acostumbrado a que la señora le tomara medidas, una tarea tediosa a su parecer. Lo bueno de ese día era que Draco era libre por un momento, pues sus padres habían ido a comprar otras cosas. Delante de las personas normales, casi no fingía disfrutar de su altanería, era amable, y procuraba no dar impresiones de petulancia.

—¿Hogwarts?— dijo Madam Malkin, a quien parecía no agradarle. Draco asintió con una sonrisa, lo más sincera que pudo. Ella lo subió a un escabel y llamó a una de sus trabajadoras para que le ajustaran la túnica a Draco. Un momento después, un niño bastante delgado — o esa era la impresión que daba por llevar ropa extremadamente grande —, con el cabello alborotado y negro, que llevaba gafas redondas, entró, tímidamente. _Este es un buen momento para hacer amigos,_ pensó, ahora que sus padres no estaban.

—¿Hogwarts, querido?— Madam Malkin le preguntó, él dijo que sí y le dio su túnica, la cual ella misma comenzó a arreglar. Tenía una inusual expresión de asombro, pero no dijo nada. El chico se notaba un poco nervioso.

—¿También es tu primer año? — preguntó Draco amigablemente. El chico lo miró y sonrió. Draco supo, en ese instante, que aquel niño no era como los hijos de los amigos de su papá. Él era un niño normal, un niño sin prejuicios incluso, que podía dar una sonrisa tan pura como la anterior.

—Sí— dijo.

—Soy Draco— y no se le ocurrió otra manera de continuar con la conversación, pues no sabía qué preguntar y no quería mencionar algo que lo hiciera quedar como un arrogante.

—Yo me llamo Harry— Entonces _supo_ , pero no mencionó nada de su apellido, porque eso no importaba. Miró un poco más a detalle su rostro, en donde pudo ver, detrás de algunos cabellos, la cicatriz. Su nombre era reconocido y, para entonces, ya debía de haber recibido un montón de halagos y saludos por parte de todos en el Callejón Diagon. Un niño de once años no merecía tanta presión social — ¿Tu sabes algo sobre Hogwarts? Yo he vivido con personas normales desde que recuerdo. Mi tío y mi tía, y no sabía nada de esto hasta hace poco.

—Sí— dijo, a lo que Harry lo miró expectante — Sé que es un gran castillo, está en Escocia. Es enorme, o eso me han contado—no mencionó a nadie de su familia. Harry sonrió al escuchar esa información. Draco se estaba sintiendo cada vez más cómodo al dejar de ser un Malfoy más. Al ver que el chico no decía nada más, pero que le miraba sin dejar de sonreír como si esperara toda una enciclopedia de Hogwarts, decidió continuar — Dividen a los alumnos en cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, todas tienen un dormitorio y una sala común para cada una. El Sombrero Seleccionador es quien pone a las personas en las casas, de acuerdo a su personalidad.

—¿Qué casa crees que es la mejor?

—La verdad no lo sé, mi familia toda ha estado en Slytherin, así que mi padre espera que yo esté ahí— encogió los hombros — Pero creo que debería estar en Ravenclaw, porque me gusta mucho aprender nuevas cosas.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo después de comprar las túnicas?— preguntó, pues Madam Malkin parecía estar dando los últimos toques.

—Claro. Le diré a mi padre, está en la tienda de al lado, ¿vienes con alguien?

—Listo, querido, la túnica está lista— Madam Malkin dijo, dando unas palmaditas a Harry y yendo de nuevo al mostrador.

—Vengo con Hagrid, pero él no tendrá problema en ir. Creo que le agradarás.

Un momento después, Draco salió apresurado de la tienda y pidió permiso a su padre para ir con su nuevo amigo. Le dijo que acababa de conocer a Harry Potter, y su padre sonrió con satisfacción. Draco demostró la usual altanería que tanto odiaba, convenciendo a Lucius de dejarle ir a pasear con Harry.

—Pero debes regresar en una hora, porque aún falta tu varita— Y caminó con felicidad a la tienda de Madam Malkin, donde un hombre altísimo estaba platicando con Harry. Ese debía ser Hagrid.

—¡Draco! ¡Hagrid me ha contado de la Heladería Florean Fortescue!— el pensamiento de comprar un buen helado con alguien quien sí le agradaba le hizo sonreír. Caminó con seguridad a donde estaba Harry, sin siquiera preocuparse de la mirada de su padre. Entonces se preparó para una larga charla sobre el _quidditch_ , las costumbres mágicas, las casas de Hogwarts y Harry comparando todo con la vida muggle. Hagrid miraba a Draco intentando ocultar su desdén, pues probablemente sabía todo lo del pasado de su padre; pero al ver que —o al menos eso esperó Draco— sus intenciones eran sinceras y que Harry se sentía cómodo con un niño de su edad, relajó un poco el semblante y se comió su helado tranquilo, incluso bromeando. Al final del día, Draco le dijo a Harry que le escribiría, porque aún quedaba un mes entero antes de ir a Hogwarts, y en verdad le había gustado platicar con él. Intercambiaron sus direcciones, Harry parecía sorprendido al escuchar "Mansión Malfoy", pero guardó el papelito en donde lo anotó en un bolsillo, memorizándolo por si lo perdía. Draco atesoró el pedacito de papel que decía:

_Número 4 de Privet Drive. Little Whinging._

—¡Nos vemos en King's Cross!— gritó Harry, despidiéndose mientras agitaba la mano y caminaba al lado de Hagrid. Draco jamás se había sentido tan feliz. Al fin podía tener un amigo de verdad.


	2. Cartas de verano.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yesterday,  
> you wrote.  
> i was desperate,  
> to put in the paper,  
> the things i  
> always wanted to say  
> but I had run out of ink

Justo cuando llegó a su casa, Draco comenzó a escribir una carta para Harry. Su ansiedad se manifestaba de manera extraña, pues generalmente era un niño tranquilo.

_«Querido Harry, ¿cómo ha estado el clima? Mirando desde la ventana puedo percibir el olor del verano. Hay unas flores bastante bonitas. El horizonte se expande curiosamente, pero me gusta. La vista desde mi habitación siempre me ha parecido hermosa, me gustaría que la vieras»_

_No, demasiado formal,_ pensó mientras arrugaba el pergamino y volvía a mojar su pluma en la tinta. Draco tenía una facilidad increíble para escribir y expresarse, pero sus cartas simplemente no eran como él quería que fuesen. En realidad, casi no escribía cartas, y escribir una para un niño de su misma edad se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza. ¿Cómo podía empezarla? Primero, debía borrar el “Querido Harry” ¿acaso no es algo que se mandan las parejas? _No debes hablar sobre el horizonte,_ se dijo. Decidido a dejar fuera su redacción meticulosa, recordando que Harry tenía once años y que no podía mencionar que su mente estaba hecha una nebulosa dentro de un hoyo negro, comenzó a escribir otra carta.

« _Hola, Harry, ¿cómo te están tratando tus tíos? Sé que no quisiste hablar mucho de eso en el Callejón Diagon, pero no puedo imaginar qué tan horrendo debe ser vivir con personas así. Me gustaría que vinieras alguna vez, aunque no creo que quieras o que te dejen. Podríamos volar un poco en las escobas, así practicarías el quidditch, pues vi que te interesó demasiado cuando hablamos de ello. He estado leyendo un poco más, ¿conoces a Michael Ende? Espero que sí, aunque dudo que a tus tíos les interese comprarte libros. Si necesitas algo o quieres huir de ese lugar, puedes mandarme a Hedwig pidiendo ayuda. Espero tu respuesta_

 _Draco Malfoy._ »

Y la mandó con desesperación. _Eso debe estar bien_ , aunque aún dudaba un poco, pues casi siempre pensaba en que estaba sonando petulante. Tal vez era la manera en que todos lo veían, como el niño mimado de los Malfoy, pero le importaba bastante no parecerse a esa imagen delante de Harry. Admiró la vista de su habitación, viendo a su lechuza volar llevando su carta. Se preguntó si se tardaría mucho en llegar, pero luego recordó que su lechuza era de lujo y se calmó. A veces, tener dinero tenía ciertas ventajas, aunque no cubrían el precio por estar con los Malfoy. A Draco le urgía poder contarle a Harry todo sobre su familia con la mayor sinceridad, pues sabía que muchos en Hogwarts querrían su amistad y, al verle con él, comenzarían a llenarlo de ideas falsas, basadas en el pasado de su padre. Cerró la ventana y se dispuso a dormir. No podía esperar a que la carta de Harry llegara.

* * *

Esperó cinco días hasta que la carta de Harry llegó, a pesar de que su lechuza había regresado al día siguiente a cuando la había mandado. Gracias a la audacia de Hedwig, la carta había llegado directo a su habitación. Lo que menos quería era que sus padres la leyesen. El día en que la carta llegó, Draco estaba leyendo con tranquilidad en uno de los sillones de su habitación. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a la biblioteca de su casa a leer, disfrutaba un poco más la soledad de su cuarto. La carta cayó en su mesita de noche cuidadosamente, escuchó el ruido y cerró el libro rápidamente. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo y abrió la carta. La letra de Harry no era la más prolija que Draco había visto, lo cual lo hizo sentir mal, pues a Draco le habían enseñado a escribir de una manera presentable. Además, no era cursiva.

« _Hola Draco. Desde lo que pasó con Hagrid y Dudley me han ignorado. Creo que les doy miedo ahora, porque no me hablan ni para darme de comer, sólo dejan la comida ahí. Dudley me ve y huye, lo cual me parece genial. A veces saco mi varita para asustarlo y que me deje en paz. Gracias a eso, conseguí utilizar la computadora un momento para jugar. Es una cosa muggle, se parece a los televisores. Aquí hay algunos juegos virtuales, o así le llaman. Te entretiene un poco, pero desde que supe acerca de la magia ya no es lo mismo. Hedwig me hace un poco de compañía. No pensaba en que tu carta llegaría tan rápido, espero que la mía no demore tanto. La verdad pensaba en escribirte antes de que tú lo hicieras. Me alegra tener a alguien con quien hablar. Hay algo que me da curiosidad, es sobre ti y tu familia. Hagrid comentó algo de los mortífagos, los seguidores de Voldemort. Me dijo que tu padre había sido uno, y que anduviera con cuidado. De todas formas, también dijo que le habías parecido un buen niño, nada como tu padre. Ojalá me pudieras contar más sobre los mortífagos o sobre Voldemort, o sobre mí, porque parece que todos conocen mi historia menos yo. ¡Ya quiero llegar a Hogwarts! Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido, pues así no llegaré sólo a un castillo enorme con un montón de magos. Creo que seré el peor de la clase, aunque he estado leyendo los libros para el curso, son muy interesantes. He escuchado hablar de Michael Ende, pero yo no tengo libros y a Dudley no le gusta leer, entonces no puedo robarle ningún libro. No creo que sea necesario que vengas a salvarme, los Dursley me tienen miedo y no saben que no puedo hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, así que una simple amenaza bastará para conseguirme helado incluso. Escribe pronto, quiero saber acerca de tu familia,_

_Harry Potter.»_

Draco se apresuró a escribir la carta de respuesta, quería dejar en claro que sus intenciones no eran malas. Perder a su primer amigo después de una semana era un récord que no pensaba tener.

« _Hola de nuevo, Harry. Me alegra que les des miedo, supongo que es mejor que te ignoren a que te traten mal. Es una buena idea la de utilizar la varita como amenaza. Me interesa el objeto muggle al que le llamas “computadora”, porque no conozco mucho sobre eso ni mucho menos de televisores. He leído algo sobre ello, lo puedo imaginar y todo, pero mis padres me matan si ven uno en mi cuarto. Ellos odian a los muggles, a los hijos de muggles que tienen magia los desprecian, les llaman “sangre sucia”. Es un insulto bastante feo, ¿no crees? A veces lo digo, pero sólo enfrente de mi padre, porque le da orgullo que sea como él. Sí, él era un mortífago, un partidario de Quien-tu-sabes (lo siento, no me gusta decir su nombre), pero casi no habla sobre eso. Algunas veces lo escuchó a hurtadillas hablar con mamá. Los mortífagos no son nada interesante, sólo un montón de tontos que les gusta seguir las estratificaciones sociales. La pureza de la sangre, los magos puros, las familias de sólo magos. Es como el racismo. Incluso podría comparar a Quien-tu-sabes con Hitler, quien odiaba a los judíos. Bien, Quien-tu-sabes odiaba a los hijos de los muggles que tenían magia. Su plan era acabar con ellos, dominar el mundo mágico, crear algo así como el mago perfecto. Utilizaba maldiciones tan horribles como el famoso holocausto, supongo que te han enseñado sobre eso en tus escuelas muggles. Dobby, un elfo que trabaja en mi casa, me trajo libros sobre Hitler porque creyó que me interesaría. Ya veo que los problemas tontos no sólo existen en el mundo mágico. Tú eres muy famoso, porque detuviste a Quien-tu-sabes cuando sólo tenías un año. Mi papá cree que quizá sea por la teoría de muchos mortífagos, los que dicen que tienes algo que ver con magia oscura, entonces podrías ser una especie de sucesor. Yo no creo en esas teorías, por supuesto. Aún no entiendo cómo te salvaste, pero no eres un mago oscuro. Lo sé porque he convivido con muchos y son crueles, sus miradas los delatan. No tienes de qué preocuparte por lo que acabo de escribir._

_Mi familia es de sangre pura, como podrás imaginar, pero eso no me importa mucho. También tiene mucho dinero, mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio, en un puesto bastante alto. Es un hombre muy severo. Me da miedo cuando se enoja conmigo, lo cual es casi siempre. Por eso evito contarle de mis lecturas, de mis intereses. Gracias por mandar a Hedwig directo a mi habitación, te pido que lo sigas haciendo, porque si mi padre llega a descubrir que me hablas de aparatos muggles se decepcionaría mucho. No me gusta hablar de mi familia, no me considero un Malfoy completamente. Si te enteraras más sobre mi familia, probablemente llegarías a odiarme. Pero espero que no juzgues por eso, porque yo no te juzgo por los Dursley. Gracias por responder, ¿puedes contarme un poco más sobre la sociedad muggle? Me parece fantástico el ingenio que tienen para inventar cosas. Si tienes una pregunta específica sobre mí o mi familia, no dudes en hacerla._

_Draco._

Ambos pasaron lo que quedaba de verano intercambiando cartas. Draco contaba lo que pasaba en el día, le explicaba muchas cosas de quidditch a Harry, mientras que Harry explicaba exactamente cuál era el uso de las computadoras, explicaba los transportes muggles, la estación de tren, los colegios, todo lo que se enseñaba. Draco le contaba también sobre las clases que tendrían en Hogwarts. Harry le respondía que ya estaba leyendo algunas partes de _La Historia de la Magia._

Los días aún transcurrían lentos, pero las cartas conferían un alivio semanal para los dos. Draco se sentía muy bien, rebosaba de felicidad y cada día ansiaba más la llegada del primero de septiembre.


	3. El expreso de Hogwarts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but he couldn't understand how they both complimented each other

Después de un mes que a Draco le hubiese parecido eterno a no ser por la carta semanal que llegaba de Harry, el día en el que por fin dejaría la mansión Malfoy por un año ya estaba floreciendo. El primer rayo de luz iluminó el pálido rostro del niño de once años, quien se despertó  enseguida, a la expectativa de ese rayo. Sabía que iba a ver a Harry en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, que tendría ese aspecto inocente tan característico, con sus ojos brillantes y a la espera de cualquier detalle.

Se apresuró a empacar todas sus cosas. Por suerte, sus padres habían adquirido una maleta especial hechizada para que Draco pudiese llevar todo lo que le hiciera falta en Hogwarts. Empacó su ropa, todas las túnicas que consideró necesarias, luego llamo a Dobby y le preguntó sobre el encargo que le había hecho unos días antes. Dobby sonrió y le dijo que todo estaba en orden, que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Draco agradeció y le dio unas palmaditas al elfo, la pequeña criatura con ojos gigantes y horrendas orejas, pero que se mostraba tierna y adorable ante el gesto de gratitud de su dueño. Luego se esfumó, pues el Señor Malfoy ya le estaba llamando para que lustrase sus zapatos y le diera los últimos toques a su traje, para asegurarse de la pulcritud de su atuendo. Draco salió de su habitación y se despidió por última vez. Tomó su maleta, sorpresivamente ligera para la cantidad de cosas que tenía, y la jaula de su lechuza a quien había nombrado Pipes.

Miró a sus padres, quienes lo miraron con reproche al darse cuenta de que cargaba su equipaje el mismo en lugar de encargárselo a algún elfo de la casa. Draco correspondió con una sonrisa, sin ocultar su emoción. Le dijo a su padre que, si se encontraba con algún “sangre sucia”, lo pondría en su lugar. Lucius sonrió y denotó orgullo de su hijo. Draco sintió el familiar asco que siempre se aparecía cuando sus padres se contentaban con esos tratos inhumanos. Narcissa miró con cariño a su único hijo, y ocultó perfectamente la nostalgia que sentiría al verlo partir. Finalmente, se tomaron de las manos y se aparecieron en King’s Cross. Después atravesaron la pared para llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Draco miró con asombro la estación. Había muchos niños de su edad, pero los que llamaban más la atención era el grupo de pelirrojos que se acercaba feliz. Había cuatro niños con el cabello anaranjado, cargando sus baúles y sus mascotas. El más grande tenía una mirada severa, otros dos, que eran gemelos, no paraban de bromear entre ellos. El último era un niño delgado, pecoso, se veía un poco inseguro. Junto a la madre, una señora regordeta y pelirroja, estaba una niña de unos diez años de edad. Miraba a sus hermanos con envidia. _Son los Weasley, sin duda_ , pensó Draco. Había escuchado a su padre hablar mal de ello muchas veces, por ser “traidores de la sangre”. Detrás de ellos, para su sorpresa, estaba Harry. Su mirada se iluminó al verle, sonrió y le hizo un ademán para que se acercase. Harry sonrió de vuelta, apresurando el paso para llegar junto a su amigo. Llevaba a Hedwig y sólo dos baúles, uno para la escasa ropa que tenía y el otro para sus útiles.

—¡Harry! ¡Qué gusto verte!— dijo Draco, sin reprimir el impulso de abrazar a su amigo. Sus padres lo miraron extrañados, pues creían que su hijo no era el tipo de niño que demostraba sus emociones de esa manera. Draco notó la cara de asombro de su padre, corrigió su postura y soltó al pequeño niño, que se veía ahora más frágil con esa camisa de cuadros cinco tallas más grandes que él—Quiero decir… eh… ¿preparado para ir a Hogwarts? Él es mi padre, Lucius Malfoy, y ella es mi madre, Narcissa Malfoy— miró a Harry con soslayo, para después modificar su mirada y parecer petulante como siempre. Harry pareció entender, y estiró su mano hacia los señores.

—Soy Harry. Harry Potter— dijo, con una sonrisa tímida. Draco rogó porque esa presentación terminara lo antes posible. Sabía la forma de ser y actuar de su padre. No estaba dispuesto a perder a su único amigo. Lucius estrechó la mano pequeña de Harry, lo examinó con severidad y luego ofreció la peor sonrisa que Harry pudo haber visto en su vida. Draco maldijo para sus adentros. Para su suerte, el tren dio la primera señal que indicaba que todos debían abordar ahora. Narcissa tomó control de la situación, y apresuró a los dos muchachos a subirse al tren. Draco soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio imperceptible, y subió al tren con Harry.

—¿Sólo llevas esa pequeña maleta para todo el año?— preguntó Harry con asombro. Draco rió mientras continuaban caminando, en la búsqueda de un vagón vacío para poder sentarse. Encontraron uno en la parte trasera del vagón. Era un compartimento suficiente para que cuatro personas pudieran sentarse cómodamente. Ambos se sentaron al mismo tiempo, y Draco comenzó a explicar por qué era una maleta tan pequeña.

—Es una maleta encantada. Son muy útiles. Te permite meter cualquier cosa, como si hubiera un hoyo negro en ella. Además, no pesa nada. Con decirte que aquí están mis libros para todo el curso y la literatura muggle que me interesa— Harry lo miró con asombro. Draco ofreció una sonrisa nueva.

—Al fin iremos a Hogwarts. Ha sido un mes muy largo, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, aunque aún estoy un poco nervioso… Ya sabes, por la selección.

Una señora tocó en el compartimento. Llevaba un carro lleno de dulces, la clase de dulces que Harry jamás había visto y que Draco recibía una dotación tan vasta que duraba todo un año como regalo por su cumpleaños. Harry se levantó feliz y vio todo lo que había en el carro. Draco no puso atención a las golosinas, sino a Harry, que estaba fascinado por todas las cosas. Era como cuando Draco encontraba libros nuevos, o como cuando sabía algo más sobre los muggles. No dudaba que, si él estuviera en el lugar de Harry, en una tienda de dulces muggles, tendría la misma cara de asombro. Harry pidió dos cosas de cada una, pensando que sería buena idea compartirlo con Draco.

Al poco tiempo, el vagón se llenó de golosinas. Draco se conmovió por el acto de Harry, porque él no le había pedido nada y, aun así, le había comprado un dulce de cada uno.

—Seguro que ya los has probado tú. ¿Cuál es el mejor?

—Pues, me gustan las ranas de chocolate. Además, traen un cromo con la foto de un hechicero muy importante.

Harry abrió emocionado la envoltura, y miró con asombro la tarjeta de forma pentagonal con el mago.

—¡Albus Dumbledore! Hagrid me ha contado mucho sobre él, dice que es el mejor director que ha tenido Hogwarts. ¡Se mueve! ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Sí, muchos dicen eso. Aparte, es el único mago al que le ha temido Quien-Tu-Sabes. Bueno, es un proceso un poco sencillo. Primero se utiliza una cámara, el artefacto muggle, luego se tiene que aplicar…

Un niño interrumpió la explicación cuando abrió la puerta y saludó a Harry. Pronto se presentaron, pero Draco no notó nada más que los celos de que otro niño acaparara la atención de su amigo. El pelirrojo como que hizo un gesto de asombro, y Harry se levantó el flequillo. Draco miró con detenimiento al niño, y se dio cuenta de que era un miembro de la familia Weasley. Tenía la cara llena de pecas, un rostro demasiado delgado y también era más alto que los demás niños de su edad. Su mirada se ocultaba tras una inmensa timidez. Draco saludó con la mano y se presentó.

—Soy Draco Malfoy. ¿Y tú eres? — dijo con amabilidad. A pesar de la honestidad de Draco, el niño lo miró con disgusto justo cuando mencionó su apellido. Miró a Harry con un gesto que denotaba que el niño rubio no era bueno y que no debía juntarse con él.

—Soy Ron, por cierto, Harry, ¿estás seguro que quieres quedarte aquí? En el otro vagón hay otras personas… Podrías conocerlas, ya sabes,  _mejores_  personas— Draco escuchó las últimas dos palabras y se decepcionó, al mismo tiempo en que se ponía furioso. Sintió sus mejillas arder y su ceño comenzó a fruncirse, miró a Ron con desdén. Harry se dio cuenta de este hecho y ofreció una mirada de soslayo.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero no. Estoy con Draco, es mi amigo, si gustas puedes sentarte, pero la verdad me encuentro muy bien aquí, hablando de las fotos que se mueven.

—Uh, está bien. Si cambias de parecer o te molestan o algo, te esperaremos— Harry sólo asintió y Ron salió del vagón. Draco esperó una pregunta, una mención de su familia, algo que evidenciara la desconfianza hacia Draco y todo lo que le había dicho. Esperó que preguntase por la severidad de su padre, por sus riquezas, por su gran mansión. Pero nada de eso se preguntó ni se respondió; en cambio, ambos estaban en un proceso de permutación de conocimientos sobre ambos mundos.

Draco se acabó todos los dulces que Harry le había comprado, entre risas y anécdotas divertidas sobre Dudley siendo amenazado por una varita, al fin se sintió aceptado por completo. Pudieron hablar de algunos libros de literatura muggle básica, todos los que a Harry le habían dejado en el colegio. El paisaje se dibujaba y desdibujaba constantemente, desaparecía tras las ventanas de los vagones. El murmullo de las vocecillas llenaba por completo el tren, todos contándose qué habían hecho el verano, su estatus de sangre, o cómo se habían dado cuenta de sus poderes mágicos.

Harry y Draco se divertían como nunca. Desde ese momento, ambos supieron que su amistad duraría mucho tiempo. Draco determinó que ese era el mejor viaje en tren de toda su vida.

 


	4. Por favor, que sea Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unexpected things  
> hit us hard,  
> but, sometimes,  
> they are not so bad.

Llegar a Hogwarts había dejado a Draco y a Harry bastante impresionados. Era un castillo enorme, había un grande y maravilloso lago, la noche hacía acto de presencia y la Luna se mostraba muy hermosa para todos. Los reflejos en el agua eran casi majestuosos. Draco pensó que aquel lugar era como los lugares que describían en los libros de literatura fantástica muggle, pero era real, y no podía estar más agradecido de poder compartirlo con su amigo. Claro que, antes de llegar, había visto unas cuantas fotos de Hogwarts, sin embargo, no se comparaban con lo alucinante que se sentía al estar al pie del lago. Harry saludó a Hagrid, aquel hombre de grande estatura con quien habían tomado los helados al encontrarse en el Callejón Diagon. Todos los niños estaban asombrados por su tamaño. Hogwarts era un lugar lleno de sorpresas, sin duda.

Cuando subieron a los botes, y, a pesar de lo bien que se la estaba pasando, Draco recordó que pronto sería la ceremonia de selección; también vio a Crabbe y a Goyle, que iban juntos. Parecían querer acercársele, pero él estaba con Harry y se veían amedrentados por este hecho, entonces sólo lo miraban y luego se miraban entre ellos. Harry y Draco iban en el mismo bote, por supuesto, junto con Ron Weasley, quien no dejaba de hablar e intentar agazapar la atención de Harry. Sin embargo, Harry continuaba mencionando cómo el castillo era enorme y le preguntaba a Draco si él sabía todo esto, también le preguntaba sobre el lago, sobre los interiores, lo trataba como si supiera todo. No era como si a Draco le desagradase esa conducta, le gustaba ser cuestionado, la verdad, pero los nervios se le estaban subiendo a la garganta y la preocupación no tenía muchas ganas de irse. ¿Sería seleccionado en Slytherin? ¿Qué tal si pertenecía a Gryffindor? No, él no era valiente. Ravenclaw… seguro era de Ravenclaw. O al menos, eso era mejor que pensar que sería de Hufflepuff. No, todo menos Hufflepuff. Toda su familia, los Black y los Malfoy, todos sangre pura, seleccionados en Slytherin, para que él fuese un Hufflepuff. Era reprochable, una conducta casi obscena. Tragó saliva muchas veces. A medida que se acercaban, el miedo se agravaba con rapidez y cada vez con mayor magnitud. Draco no se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida.

Harry pareció notarlo, pues preguntó, preocupado, si le ocurría algo.

—No, no es nada… — Harry lo miró inquisitivamente— Está bien, es la ceremonia de selección. No sé.

—Seguro estarás en Slytherin. Eres un Malfoy. Te creía más listo que eso— Ron Weasley estaba escuchando todo. No se le podía culpar, después de todo, iban en el mismo bote, estaba hablando con Harry que, a su vez, hablaba con Draco. Harry no era descortés, entonces hablaba con los dos. Estaban hablando indirectamente; además, el otro chico que iba con ellos también estaba escuchando. Harry miró a Ron con reproche, pero sin ser grosero.

—¿Qué te preocupa?— preguntó, comprensivo.

—Es que— se desacomodó un poco el cabello, que iba peinado hacia atrás con una gomina que le parecía irritante— Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin…

—Sí, lo mencionaste en el Callejón Diagon.

—Y todos han sido magos tenebrosos—remató Ron. Harry volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con expresión de “si no te callas, te doy un puñetazo”. Draco agradeció el gesto.

—Es que no quiero decepcionar a mi padre. En las cartas te comenté que… que yo no me siento como un Malfoy. No me gusta ser un Malfoy. Es una responsabilidad grande. Mi padre tiene grandes expectativas y, la verdad, no me gusta nada ver su cara de reproche. Penetra, es feo. Tampoco es que me agrade mucho la idea de estar en Slytherin, quizá si soy de otra casa… Tal vez podría salir de la sombra del apellido. Pero no sé, me da miedo. No entiendo. Los Malfoy, sangre pura, mi padre, mortífago. Yo soy Draco. Draco, pero no Malfoy. Su sangre, su personalidad no está en mí. Y tengo miedo de no ser suficiente, para mi padre y para mi madre y para toda mi familia. ¿Imaginas lo escandalizados que estarían? Un Malfoy, un Malfoy que no está en Slytherin— Draco habló hasta que los botes tocaron tierra. Pero Harry no lo interrumpió, ni siquiera Ron, porque parecía analizar la situación e, incluso, cambiar un poco su punto de vista sobre él.

—Yo también estoy un poco nervioso— confesó Harry— Cuando llegué al Callejón Diagon, todos tenían los ojos sobre mí. Supongo que te sentirás así— Draco sonrió y Harry también, podían entenderse. Se tranquilizó un poco, porque sabía que tenía un amigo de verdad que escuchaba y que comprendía.

Una bruja los recibió. Llevaba ropa bastante elegante, y tenía una mirada severa, pero no causaba mucho temor. Explicó que lo siguiente sería la ceremonia de selección, mencionó las cuatro casas, y luego abrió las puertas del comedor. Era un lugar enorme, con muchos alumnos que charlaban en sus respectivas mesas y con sus amigos. Todos estaban muy animados. El techo mostraba el cielo estrellado y la Luna. Había velas flotantes por todos lados. Draco reparó en la expresión de asombro de Harry, que no había cesado desde que estaban en Hogsmeade.

—Qué bonito techo— una niña mencionó.

—Draco, ¿sabes cómo hacen que se vea así? — Harry murmuró a su amigo mientras todos se formaban para pasar con el Sombrero Seleccionador.

—Está encantado. No sé qué hechizo, exactamente. Lo siento— Harry volvió a sonreír. La profesora de hace un rato informó de cómo sería la ceremonia y sacó un largo pergamino. Nombró a los alumnos por orden alfabético. Pero Draco ya no estaba prestando atención a nadie, ni al incesante vitoreo de los alumnos, ni al sombrero, ni siquiera a Harry, que miraba con atención la ceremonia y las casas.

—Malfoy, Draco— llamó la profesora. Draco se sobresaltó. No quería pasar. Caminó hacia el sombrero, se sintió expuesto, a pesar de que la atención no estaba en él. Todos miraban a Harry Potter, al niño que vivió, todos esperando que se uniera a su casa. Por alguna razón, se sentía observado. Tal vez era presa del pánico, y ver que Crabbe y Goyle ya estaban sentados en la mesa de Slytherin no ayudó mucho. _Qué suerte la de ellos, el no pensar, el no ser distintos_. Pensó, mientras miraba a la multitud, algunos cuchicheaban, otros lo miraban, Harry estaba entre ellos, pero él lo miraba con una sonrisa. Entonces intentó tranquilizarse, porque tenía un amigo que no le juzgaría. Incluso Ron Weasley le miraba con preocupación, más que con sorna y asco, parecía consolidarse con él de alguna manera. Draco colocó el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Sintió náuseas. Entonces le comenzó a hablar.

—Tranquilo, Draco, con tanta preocupación no puedo pensar bien… Hmm— una voz susurró en su oreja. Pero Draco no podía calmarse.

—Sí, ya veo, ya veo. Te preocupa que tus padres se decepcionen… Pero, ¿Slytherin? ¿Seguro? Harías buenas cosas en otras casas. Después de todo, eres un individuo y no un apellido.

“Por favor, que sea Slytherin” pensó, mientras intentaba silenciar todas sus preocupaciones con ímpetu.

—Bien, si tanto lo deseas…— murmuró— ¡SLYTHERIN! — esta vez, la voz resonó en todo el recinto. Draco se sintió un tanto aliviado, aunque también estaba decepcionado. Quería sentir el cambio, _ser_ el cambio, pero su cobardía no le había dejado. Después de todo, sólo tenía once años. Miró a la mesa de Slytherin, que aplaudía con normalidad. Crabbe y Goyle se miraron satisfechos y luego sonrieron a Draco, lo invitaron a sentarse. Las náuseas aún no desaparecían. Miró a Harry, que seguía sonriéndole y que ahora levantaba el pulgar. Ambos continuaron contemplando la ceremonia desde sus respectivos lugares, hasta que llegó el turno de Harry. Entonces los nervios regresaron con más fuerza. ¿Qué tal si, su único amigo, quedaba en Gryffindor?

Harry avanzó hasta donde estaba el sombrero y lo tomó. Miró a todos, sus gestos denotaban consternación. Draco le miraba fijamente. El sombrero, de igual forma, tardó mucho tiempo con Harry. Draco intentaba adivinar qué le estaría diciendo y qué estaría pensando. Entonces, hubo un momento en el que ambos hicieron contacto visual. Un contacto visual que se sintió como una llamada de ayuda de Draco a Harry, y que Harry pareció comprender, porque el sombrero gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN! Y en el Gran Comedor se hizo un gran y tortuoso silencio. Todos sabían por qué, menos Harry, O eso parecía, porque él había caminado con total calma hasta su asiento, junto a su amigo.

—Gracias— murmuró Draco— En serio.

—Somos amigos, ¿no? No podía dejarte solo… Aunque debo admitirlo, no me esperaba esta reacción. ¿Qué es tan sorprendente? — los dos miraban a Weasley, que los observaba boquiabierto. Todos los de Gryffindor ahora cuchicheaban, y los demás se sumaron al cuchicheo, incluso en Slytherin había personas que no podían comprender qué hacía Harry Potter con ellos.

—Bueno, eres el primer Potter en Slytherin— mencionó Draco.

—El sombrero me dijo que era una decisión difícil. Pero yo sólo pensaba en que no quería estar solo.

—Gracias— dijo Draco—Yo tampoco quería estar solo.

—¿Ves a aquél profesor? — mencionó Harry, mientras señalaba con discreción a un señor con nariz aguileña y cabello negro que le llegaba casi a los hombros— Me ha estado mirando desde hace rato. Pero me pusieron en Slytherin, y juraría verlo sonreír.

—Es el profesor Snape. Es el líder de esta casa— dijo Draco.

—Oh, me alegra. Mira, ahí va Ron— y ambos se dedicaron a ver al chico pelirrojo ser seleccionado.

—¡GRYFFINDOR! — Gritó el sombrero, y los de Gryffindor aplaudieron, mientras tres pelirrojos recibían a Ron y le felicitaban. Eran sus hermanos. Draco se sintió un poco celoso, pero él ya tenía a Harry, y estaba en Slytherin. El día no iba tan mal.

 

* * *

 

 

—¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado estar en otra casa— confesó Draco cuando ambos desempacaban en el dormitorio. Ya no había nadie más, entonces podían hablar con tranquilidad.

—Yo no comprendo mucho nada, la verdad. Me conformo con no estar con los Dursley— ambos rieron.

—No lo sé, a veces me gustaría ser en verdad diferente. Sin cobardía— dijo mientras abría su maleta. Harry ya había acomodado sus cosas y se disponía a cambiarse.

—Mira, si te preocupa eso, podemos hacer la diferencia estando en Slytherin. ¿Acaso no es la casa de los magos tenebrosos? Pues no lo seamos. Hay que probar que somos mucho mejor que eso.

—Me agrada tu idea— Draco sacó un par de libros y los acomodó en un buró que se encontraba al lado de la cama. Así continuó con muchos otros, pero ninguno era de los requeridos para sus clases.

—Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter— dijo Harry, poniéndose el pijama y mirando a Draco. Le sorprendió ver la cantidad de libros que ya había apilado al lado de su cama— Hey, unas horas de estar en Hogwarts y ya están marcando la diferencia. No será que le quieras hacer competencia a Hermione Granger.

—No, claro que no.

—Lo sé, lo leí en tu carta. A propósito, te traje algo. Tu cumpleaños fue en junio, ¿no? — el corazón de Draco dio un vuelco. Entonces recordó que el cumpleaños de Harry había sido un día antes y que había empacado un pequeño regalo para él.  

—Oh…— murmuró, sin saber mucho qué decir. Estaba acostumbrado a los regalos, claro, lo llenaban de presentes y le celebraban a lo grande y con sofisticación cada año, pero un regalo de Harry, de su único amigo, de alguien que había conocido hacía un mes y que tenía intenciones distintas y más honestas que todos esos invitados engreídos, era toda una premisa distinta.

—No es mucho, en realidad. Sé que te gusta leer…— buscó en su maleta un libro algo viejo y raído— Es mi libro favorito. No es que lea mucho, nada de eso, pero me gusta demasiado. Además, es el único que tengo. Dudley me lo aventó una vez y yo lo leí. Es bueno, aunque no sé si llene tus expectativas— le pasó el libro a Draco— hasta creo que es algo infantil. Y está todo sucio. En serio, creí que sería buena idea…— pero Draco lo arrancó de sus manos y sonrió ampliamente, bastante feliz. Nadie había sido tan considerado con él nunca. Además, Draco tenía cierta debilidad por los libros gastados, porque tenían una personalidad.

—Es genial, gracias— y corrió a abrazar a su amigo— Es el mejor regalo.

Examinó el libro y vio que era El Principito, de Antoine De Saint-Exupery. Había escuchado sobre él, Dobby le había contado algunas cosas, pero lo había dejado en la lista de espera. Estaba ansioso por leerlo.

—Yo también te traje algo— Harry lo miró impresionado y feliz. Draco hurgó en su maleta y sacó una caja de regalo envuelta en plateado y con una tarjeta con letras estéticas que decían “Feliz cumpleaños, Harry”.

—Este es mi segundo regalo de cumpleaños en la vida—dijo feliz y tomó la caja— Gracias—la abrió con desesperación. Un dragón pequeño y rojo salió del empaque. Voló sobre toda la habitación y luego se sentó en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama de Harry. Harry lo acarició con cuidado.

—Es un mini dragón. Me costó un poco conseguirlo. Es inofensivo, tuve que rogarle a mamá que me llevase a comprarlo. Pude encargárselo a Dobby, pero yo quería escogerlo. En una carta me dijiste que los dragones te gustaban y que te parecía increíble que fuesen reales. Entonces pensé que esto te gustaría.

—Es perfecto… Debemos enseñárselo a Hagrid.


End file.
